Reborn in Phantaverse
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: I was just an ordinary man, with an ordinary life. One day, I died. Heaven said I wasn't ready, Hell threw me out saying I wasn't bad enough to be there, couldn't be a ghost in my own World, which left me to be reborn in another. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was just an ordinary man, with an ordinary life, I did what I had to day by day. One day, I was unlucky to say the least, I died, how you ask? Simple, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, paid the price. Heaven said I wasn't ready, Hell threw me out saying I wasn't bad enough to be there, couldn't be a ghost due to my unfished business couldn't even be remotely achieved as a ghost, one after another outcomes were denied to me. Reincarnation was passable but due some bullshit in my opinion, I couldn't be reborn in my own world, something about me understanding myself too much for it work in my universe. So what do these Godlike Beings decide they tell me to Pick a World to be reborn in and that is where my story Begins.

Chapter: Pick your Universal World

I am standing in void or nothing and yet everything, it's hard for me describe for it's constantly changing one moment it's just me then the next there is color sounds and everything else, I have long sense given up keeping track of this when suddenly I am placed in another void but it's not more like a room as Table, a chair, a stack of papers, and a pen. I move over to the chair and sit down, looking at the first paper.

 **Greetings, Mortal**

 **Due to the outcomes of your soul for this universe, you have been selected like a few others before you be reborn in a Universe you have thought to be fiction. There is a list of Universes here Narrow the Lists Down and we will accommodate you for the rebirthing process.**

 **List of Worlds - Limit at Max is Five and Minimum is One. Choose Wisely. Before you ask, we won't explain too much about each universe for you should already be aware of said universes and what little might be wrong or what you don't know can be learned.**

 **1\. Charmverse - The Charmverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Charmed**

 **2\. Chakraverse - The Chakraverse is the home Universe the Series known as of Naruto.**

 **3\. Etherverse - The Etherverse is home Universe of the Series known as Fairy Tail.**

 **4\. Mewverse - The Mewverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Pokémon.**

 **5\. Phantaverse - The Phanatverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Danny Phantom.**

 **6\. Dueliverse - The Dueliverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **7\. Ryuchiverse - The Ryuchiverse is the home Universe of the Series known as Dragon Ball Z.**

 **8\. Digiverse - The Digiverse is the home of the Universe of the Series known as Digimon.**

 **9\. Wandverse - The Wandverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Harry Potter.**

 **10\. Spiriverse - The Spiriverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Yu Yu Hakusho.**

 **11\. Zangiolverse - The Zangiolverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Bleach.**

 **12\. Celestiverse - The Celestiverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as Ben 10.**

 **13\. Auraverse - The Auraverse** **is home Universe of the Series known as RWBY.**

The List went on for quite awhile, it had every movie, book, game, comic, tv show, and even something I didn't relaise counted like food as a universe. I took my time narrowed it down to Charmverse, Chakraverse, Mewverse, Celestiverse, and Phanatverse. I figured that I wouldn't have the most fun here, and with three of the five closer to my actual Universe I should be fine, after all I doubt I Would get to be in this options without getting Perks.

I finished that and the papers vanish another stating the following:

 **Well, Mortal, we are amused for you are the first who got on that you will play a role the universe you pick, though this doesn't mean you will have final say, state below Powers that you wish to have, big or small, make no difference at all for you don't know what we grant or allow later in your path, but have fun, be creative.**

I had to think about this, because I couldn't be sure which universe I would end up in, and certain powers and abilities might come back to bite more later and others might not exist in their universe or if it does not they way I would think. After I wouldn't want to wind up the Mewverse with ghost Powers, though it would make it easer to be a ghost type trainer, but as these Godlike beings stated, I don't actually know which Universe I will be in. So I just decided to start listing every power whether be it's correct name or not, that I ever wanted for any reason and I made a speail note by them one which ones I would the most, because after all, If I'm Really given the operrtunity I might as well be given a garaentte on some of the possible powers. The List as Follows with the Underline being wanted the most:

 **1\. Immortality and Shape-Shifting: I died one and I'm having this much trouble I wouldn't like to die again though depending on where I end up at where I can still die just not easily it gives me time to actually earn my place is wherever I go. Shape-shifting because I don't want to be stuck growing just older and odler, or to stay eternal youth and get stuck like a kid, I would like to be able to change my looks and age to constantly adapt and make knew identies easier. Combo Powers that must be hand in hand.**

 **2. Healing, Regeneration, Reconstitution, Resurrection: I would like ability to be a great healer, Healing would be the Power at it's core allowing me to heal others and regeneration being able to heal myself with Reconstitution also known as Reforming an advancement of said regeneration of healing to myself, with Resurrection the power to bring back the dead being as advancement of the power to heal others. I'm sure you will limitations to this but they would be a group.**

 **3\. Water Control: By Water control, I don't mean just water I mean every state of it Solid, Liquid, Gas, it's Pressure, Temperature, and more. There are several ways this can be used and it has a lot of potential.**

 **4\. Invisabiliity and Intangibility: To me these Powers go hand in hand, ater all there would be time I don't want to be seen and heard if I so chose and don't want to walking into.**

 **5. Vision: I want the ability to See Past, Present, and Future. I already had moment of just knowing something, whether it was luck it just a possible potential for it, I would like to ability to become a True Seer.**

 **6. Omnilingualism: I wan this power to make sure there is no misunderstandings and the amount of help this power would be, though take this power to cover not only human language but any language including animals such, but I have to focus on it..**

 **7\. Space-Time Manipulation: I want to the power to control time and space, I can go for a long reason but short answers, time stopping is useful and space to have quite literally my own person safe haven.**

 **8\. Reality Warping: Need I say more? The Power to control all reality is god class to extreme, and while I might use it for small things, I wouldn't do any big changes unless absolutely necessary.**

 **9\. Invincibility: No harm from anything less that extreme power is nice.**

 **10. Teleportation: I want the ability to teleport myself, others, or just others, My only wish that whatever form of teleporting I have it matches whatever powers you give me.**

 **11\. Technopathy: Controlling technology is always fun.**

I gave several more Powers some in group and others by themselves, By the time I was done I had over 350 Pages of Powers and reason and I even went back and added more detailed reasons to some I already gave, I figure the more detailed I was the better. I ended the Last Page with a note just asking them to give me whatever combination of the powers but just make them work together, I've seen too many times where people have powers that just don't mesh well with one another then they neglect the other or they die/ suffer for it. Much like before the papers vanish and the voice speaks again.

 **Well Mortal, you are not the first to request some extreme powers, but you are the first to request them to be practiced and even evolve, you included somethings that other don't. None the less, you will see at the end. The Last step is decided your looks in this new world.**

I chose to like more of athletic runner/swimmer, so I'm lean yet muscled, smooth skin, I wouldn't mine snow skin or hair or even black hair, blue hair, so long as I could style however I wanted it with little effort, sapphire blue eyes, and to still be male. I don't think there is much else to give for looks.

 **All answers have been completed and Your Rebirth will be set soon, though we have decided to be nice let you know of one and only one power you have, the rest you will have to discover and this power is what you called Winter, you still have to train them but for the most part it is yours.**

The next thing I know, I'm no longer in this void, but I know I'm set.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to find myself in green and puple void, unlike what I expected, I was fully grown ad decent looks and even had knowledge of my name which is just Jack Frost, which I find lame, not that I don't like Jack Frost, it's just that I felt like the all powerful godlike beings just decided to dump into someone who already exsited and got bored, so now I am him. couldn't they have been more creative or there there something else I am missing? Reguardless of actions, I am Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Winter King, etc.

Fastforward at bit.

I honestly can't tell how time moves in the Ghost Zone, what moment it's in sync with the human world and the next it's not. I'm not sure if it's due to the Portals or not, but non the less and I can't keep up. I've spent my time mastering my Powers and I'm still not sure what I'm even meant to do in this world, I mean honestly, I'm in the Danny Phantom Universe and there wasn't too much wrong with it, short of helping Danny find better control over his powers and make more of his enemeies into allies, there isn't much to be said, unless I'm making a new timeline in said universe which just adds a whole lot more to my growing headache which I discovered ghost can get. I discovered I had quite few powers that make me powerful but somethem or limited in ways, or I haven't fully gotten control over them, I got full Master of my Basic Ghost Powers, I mastered the powers Directly assoiceted with my name sake, but the others are slow going. I did perfect Shape-Sifting, After all, I would like to be able to go into the Human World and see some events playout myself without looking like a ghost. I would still be me, but look like a Human, similar to how Spectra does in her suit but unlike her I don't need a suit. I could pass for a Half but I know I'm not.

Fastforward again.

I am now in the human world and apprantly jumping from portal to portal and time to time, cause be to skip a bit, it seems Danny as just recently delt with Walker again. I am going to help him and first way of doing that is to get myself a job at his school.

Note: Characters and their Powers, will be updated as Needed.

Jack Frost - Spirit - Powers: Flight, Ghost Ray, Invisibility, Intangibility, Over Shadowing, Ghost Physiology, Spectral Body Manipulation, Duplication, Teleportation, Shield, Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Atmokenisis, Hydrokineis, Hygrokineis, Shape-Shifting, Portal Creation, Electrokineis, Aerokineis, Power Augmentation, Intangibility Fusion, Energy Absorbtion, Ghost Sense, Omnilingliuasm (Still Has much to Train and Learn, some of his powers he hasn't unlocked Yet)


End file.
